For Better or Worse
by Propheaker
Summary: Due to an incurable sickness, Kyouya's father had to announce him as his heir. But Kyouya needed to be engaged first, then live with his fiancée without using a single yen from his withholdings. He also have to live a commoners life for three months seeing that his fiancé is none other than the queen of commoners herself, Fujioka Haruhi.
1. For triumph or disappointment

**Full Summary:** Due to a sudden sickness, Yoshio had to announce Kyouya as his heir. But he needed to be engaged first, then live with his fiancée without using a single yen from his withholdings. He also have to live a commoners life for three months seeing that his fiancé is none other than the queen of commoners herself, Fujioka Haruhi.

—

**Foreword - July 13, 2012**

God, has it really been six years since my last update this fiction of mine? Anyhow, some of you were probably wondering why brought up a dead fiction back to life. The answer is simple: _I just felt like it_. When i reread the whole thing weeks ago, in one or someway, my muse for this story has sprung anew and before I knew it, I was revising the whole story altogether. If by some coincidental chance, some of you may have read the original version of the story, you'll notice that it had lean on the comedic approach of writing considering that I have a passion of writing along the comedy romance sort of way back. However, the revised edition won't solely emphasize on the humorous romantic side of the story but more into the in-depth struggles of the characters in the story. Fear not though, it will still have a good expanse of humor and romance on it. I also plan to add some action, mystery, spiritual, slice of life and maybe a tad wisp of angst in it. Well, enough of my ramblings for now seeing as I've prolonged the continuity of this story long enough for you guys to earn the rights to strangle me to death.

•— — •

For better or Worse

Chapter I:** "For triumph or disappointment."**

Standard Disclaimer enclosure.

•— — •

* * *

Humans life is solely composed of goals.

Whether it be financial, spiritual or personal gain, each and everyone of us has a certain set of aspirations that we want to attain our daily lives. Without it, one had the risks of losing sight of his or her own reality. All the more so for those who belongs to the higher parts of the ladders of society.

Kyouya Ootori knew this very well. Even at the wake of his youth, tremendous goals had already been long established by his father for him to accomplish, to attain—to _prove_. In all of his eighteen years of existence, it felt as if he's been walking on a delicate thin surface of frost, and his only ally is his own reflection on the ice staring back at him as if to remind himself to never gave up.

And he never did, not even once. Even if he was all alone in his struggle to prove his worth, he never felt like giving up nor did even once even complain about it. In fact, it even fueled him to push further, to go the extra mile.

"No man is an island…" The raven-clad young man whispered particularly to no one. It was said in a silent hum that only he, himself can hear it. There's no particular meaning to the words itself but perhaps, the maxim was the reflection of his sentiment at the moment.

In hindsight, Kyouya would very much agree to the adage. Indeed, one cannot survive in this harsh world by himself. One must constantly seek the aid of others in order to succeed. However, an island can only be called an _island_ if it's by nature floating all alone in the vast cold surface of the ocean.

While it's true that he _seeks_ the help of other people, but it doesn't really mean that he _needs_ other people.

It's semantics. For seeking is different than needing. Seek 'demands' the help of others, need 'depends' on the help of others.

Kyouya wants people at his disposal—not to be at people's disposal. His father had long taught him that in order to succeed, one needs to put people who benefits him at arm's reach, but not too close enough for comfort or they might turn against you.

That's why he had so many connections but only less than a few handful of contacts in which he can truly call friends.

"Oiiiiiiiiiii, What are you doing here in the balcony Kyouya," Said by the flamboyant blond, jolting his glass wearing pal out of his reverie. "Unbelievable, it's the most important day in your life and you're here outside spacing out. Oh yeah you're sister's looking for you Kyouya, she just arrived actually."

The onyx-haired teen looked back at his friend while Tamaki ate the drumsticks on his hand without a care of the world. He couldn't help but chuckle, Tamaki would always act in a Tamaki-esque fashion whenever he goes, he should've expect that.

"Just how many servings of chicken legs have you already devoured Tamaki."

Of all Kyouya's friends, it's this self-proclaimed modern day blond Casanova incarnate that he felt really close to the most and no matter how much of a polar opposite the two are, Kyouya could proudly say that Tamaki is his one best friend.

"Hey, dird yoe even trai *munch* eatin' theis? Man I gotza tell yoe de taste is godsodeliciouz."

He furrowed his eyebrows, adjusting his glasses altogether.

"I think I'll pass, I bet you already ate all of it anyway."

Kyouya was about to add another remark about manners and proper etiquettes when a sudden surge of applause halted the third Ootori heir. Looking back at the hall, he recognized a tall azure-clad man talking by the fulcrum of the main hall. It was his eldest brother and by the sound of it, he was thanking the guest for coming and asking them if their enjoying themselves so far.

"I on behalf of the whole Ootori enterprise would like to thank you all for coming in this momentous event of our lives," Started by the eldest of the heirs, gathering the crowd's attention among him. "As you may have known, on this night my father, Yoshio Ootori, would proclaim the next leader of the Ootori group of companies…"

The rest of the dialogue had died down when a pair of hands coming from the person behind him had enclosed Kyouya's field of vision.

"Guess who."

Kyouya smiked.

"Even if you rendered my eyesight blindly, you still ain't fooling anyone," Touching the smooth soft hands that blinded him, Kyouya can't helped but smile a little. Only one person has the guts and nerve to pull this kind of stunt on him.

"…Tachibana."

The pair of hands leaves his vision back on par again. Turning around to face the culprit behind him, Kyouya's smile went even a bit wider when he met the most cutest pout he'd seen on this night.

"That's just mean Kyouya-san," His older sister scowled at him, crossing her arms as she put her best guilt-trip face that could make Hunny's sad puppy eyes pale in comparison.

"Surely my voice doesn't sounds like your scary bald _chaperone_."

"Bodyguard." Kyouya corrected while adjusting his glasses. "Besides, I knew it was you sister. I just couldn't help myself—it's been awhile since I've seen that look of yours after all."

"_Haha_, I'm glad that you find humor in teasing your older sister by mistaking her as one of your ruffian _groupies_." Sarcastically replied by Fuyumi, still pretending to be mad at her younger brother. "Seriously Kyouya-san, is it just me or did your dry humor just went up a notch while I was away?"

"For the last time its bodyguard—sigh, why did I even bother," Sighing in exasperation, Kyouya lean back at the pristine wall behind him. It's a known fact that argument is futile when it concerns his older sister. It's just a wasted effort really so he decided to change the topic.

"Anyhow you should be glad, you know that I rarely humor anyone at all."

"Yeah as if _that_ would make me feel very flattered, thank you very much." Dryly replied by the only female in the Ootori kin. To a bystander it may seem like the two of them are arguing but it's quite the opposite actually. Fuyumi couldn't helped but beam widely, giving up the notion of acting mad anymore.

"It's been awhile little brother, I'm glad you're still the same as ever." Embracing him for the first time in months, she was truly glad to have met him. "How do you fare tonight?"

The youngest Ootori only shrugged nonchalantly in response. "As good as I can be I guess."

"Nervous?"

He could tell she was worried for him. Kyouya had always wondered since out of all her siblings, it was him whom Fuyumi felt close to the most despite her being closer to the age group of the other two older brothers of him.

Maybe it was her maternal instinct that draws her to him but he was truly glad nonetheless. She's only the one whom he had feel comfortable to in their family.

"Hardly. Anxious perhaps, but nervous?" Turning to face the worried face of Fuyimi, he put the best cool face he could make to ease the worries of his sister. "You know that an Ootori must never get nervous no matter what circumstance is Fuyumi Nee-san." .

Fuyumi giggled, it was so typical Kyoya-esque response. "I know but how about that time when I called you in the middle of the night telling you that I'm pregnant? I know it turned out as a false alarm but I remember you nearly had a heart attack back then saying you're still not prepared to be called an uncle at such a young age."

Kyouya deadpanned. "That was an entirely of different matter."

"Still—"

"Ah Fuyumi It's been awhile." Turning to the person who interrupted their light conversation, they were graced by their second brother, Akito. He was dressed in a very classy white Armani suit that perfectly tailored his build. He had the same air of superiority akin to the likes of their father along with his no nonsense attitude. Akito and his father were so much alike that one could even say that he was the perfect carbon copy of Ootori Yoshio, only younger and didn't wore a pair of glasses that is.

"Akito Nii-san," Greeted by the only girl in the family. "It's nice to have met you again."

"Likewise," Replied curtly by Akito, turning to eye Kyouya for a second. "Anyhow, what are you two doing here outside, especially you Kyouya. you know that it's improper for the guest if the host of this banquet is nowhere in sight."

"My apologies Ni-sama, we are just taking a little breather out for a second, we will come back right away."

The second nodded in agreement just as he turned back at the gallery. "Father will probably come out anytime now so you better be there when he arrives." Akito added in reconsideration as he began to walk away in a graceful manner.

Alas as if on cue, every guest halted from what they have been doing when a middle-aged looking individual suddenly came out of the gallery. Yoshio slowly walked down through the lavish stairs with professional elegance as if he had rehearsed the whole thing beforehand.

Even though his health considerably declined as of late, The main CEO of one of the largest establishments in the world still carries that intimidating demeanor that can make the devil himself cringe.

Each individual stared at him with utmost respect but noticed the sudden loss of weight and paleness of the aged man. No wonder he brought up such unexpected congregation, with his health declining by the days, there's no saying that he can still fully operate as the head of their corporations.

Hence, it's seems really necessary as of now to declare whose going to be the next inheritor of the title head to ensure the stability of the Ootori enterprise and its business associates.

After the rain of applause had died down, Yoshio gave a curt nod and walk to the center aisle, finally ready to give a speech.

"For everyone who had given their time to come to this night of congregation, I Yoshio Ootori, head of the Ootori group of companies would like to express my utmost gratitude and appreciation to all of you," The elderly man said with a start. Pausing a second to look around the audience, He looked back at every eyes boring at him as if looking at their very souls.

"There's an olden adage that says money makes the world go round," Yoshio continued using a unexpectedly lesser tone of voice. This surprised some of the audience especially his three sons. Now this was new. Their father rarely succumb into light conversations considering that the guy has a tendency to be direct and concise of his point.

"I'm sure some of you might agree to that very idea while some might not," Kyouya's father continued, still cryptic about his point of the matter.

The third heir scoffed at that idea. If that's very true then the his family must've owned the world by now.

After all, they have so much money that they could've practically buy the deed of ownership rights of the Japanese Nation. He wondered what's the point of his father. Surely, his agenda is not to gloat how much cash they have—an Ootori must never openly show any pretension and delight of his wealth. It was his father own words.

His thoughts came to an halt when his father resumed his light argument.

"If one would ask me whether I believe in it or not, I would say that I have a different view of that maxim altogether," Yoshio explained as his audience listened intently. "It's not money that makes the world go round…"

Blinking a second for emphasis, Yoshio then drew a breath.

"It's comparison."

Answered the elderly man truthfully. He adjusted his glasses upwards while looking at the guest to gauge their reactions. It seems some of them did not get the arguments so he tried to elaborate it further.

"Think about it, without comparison, one cannot define his or her own individuality. Humanity needs to constantly be compared to something or someone on a daily basis. One cannot be called poor without comparing their situations to the rich or other equally meager beings before one can properly assess themselves as _poor_. One cannot be even called human if not for the other lesser living beings in comparison. We are constantly being compared to one another whether we like it or not."

Yoshio abruptly paused when a sudden cough escape his mouth.

"Comparison makes the world go round. That's the very line of reasoning I applied, when I brought up my three sons," Yoshio stated after a second, gesturing to this three heirs to come forth to the center aisle with him. "I want them to be compared to one another, to be compared to myself, to be compared to the finest, and thrive from such comparisons."

"I have watched these three at the wake of their births till up to this point and I can proudly say that they have met my every expectations." Eyeing his three sons beside him, Yoshio felt truly much proud as a father. They grew up as fine individuals that he wanted them to be.

"My Eldest," He pointed at the tallest of the three, motioning him to step forward. "Yuuichi Ootori, after graduating at the top of his class at Medical School had already been the chief Surgeon at the main Ootori Hospital branch and had been the acting operational head of the Pharmaceutical Kansai Division. "

"My middle son," Doing the same manner like he did with the first, Yoshio once again stated the achievements of his son. "Akito Ootori, even though an undergraduate of his medical studies, is currently pursuing a business administration degree. He is also the financial supervisor of our family's real estate holdings."

After a several round of applause for the first two had died down, Yoshio finally motioned his youngest son to step forward. The crowd once again give him applause though the most blatant cheer came from a certain blusterous blond whose caught quite an attention to himself being loud and all. The eldest Ootori coughed abruptly as he began.

"Ootori Kyouya, my youngest son, although still in his second year in highschool had already partake in our business and owns several Hotel and resorts on his name. He is also one of the most prominent stockbrokers in the Asian financial stock market with high yield investments in a very vast…_establishments_."

Yoshio eyed him, emphasizing on the latter words as if he shouldn't know such fact. Apparently, his youngest son has been a constant trader and had earned quite a bit of recognition in the field of finance trading. He had use several aliases to conceal his true identity but when he bought nearly more than half of their revenue stocks, Yoshio got alarmed and used all means possible to uncover the personality of that elusive broker Mr. K.O.

The man still can't forget his surprise when he learnt that the very guy was still in high school much more his very own son and blood. Kyouya had truly exceed his expectation very much.

"I'm very much proud of these three," His tone was earnest, given the lightheartedness of the conversation but all of that would be shattered by his next words. No matter how much Yoshio tried to prolong it, the time where he must proclaim the true legitimate successor is at hand.

"However, there can only be one, rightful heir to be the next in leadership of our company."

Everyone in the hall remained silent as they anxiously awaits the announcement of whom to be the next head of the Ootori Empire. The suffocating silence was suddenly broken when the head of the group finally spoke up, a determined look was etched onto his face.

"I'm sure that you're all probably wondering on whom will I accept as my successor," The elderly Ootori calmly stated, it was now or never. "And with my health declining every second that passed by, it is vital that I must proclaim the future head of our enterprise to ensure the stability of our Corporation."

He then paused for a minute to look at his three sons akin to a loin eyeing his cubs. Measuring each of them if their truly is fitted for the position that he would soon bestow on one of them. After a seemingly eternity of wait, he finally whispered the words that would soon turn the peaceful life of Ootori Kyouya into a raging tempest of unfortunate events that would either make or break the young man.

"As of now, I declare Ootori Kyouya as the true legitimate heir of the Ootori corporation."


	2. For richer or poorer

—

For better or Worse

Chapter II:** "For richer or poorer."**

Standard Disclaimer enclosure.

—

* * *

"As of now, I declare Ootori Kyouya as the true legitimate heir of the Ootori corporation."

An inerasable smirk was written on the shadow king's face when he heard his name being called by his father. A seemingly rain of applause and standing ovations then greeted the newly dubbed official heir as he walked towards the center aisle where his father was currently standing.

Kyouya somehow got the sense that he would be the one to be drafted to be the next heir. Though truth be told, it is entirely a different feeling to experience it really happening rather than only thinking about it in his mind.

"I thank you father for choosing me as the next leader of our company." Kyouya affirmed, giving a meaningful look as he walk past his older brothers then turning over to face his father.

"You won't certainly regret this decision."

"I certainly hope not," His father then let out a warily chuckle. "But don't presume that you'll get the position so easily."

Surprised by his father's sudden words, the raven haired guy instantly glanced at the older figure beside him.

"What do you mean father?" He asked silently with a serious expression pasted all over his face. Does getting the job has certain strings attached onto it? The notion was somehow not too farfetched now that he think about it.

Then there's also the matter concerning his other two older brothers.

Kyouya somehow knew that they wouldn't accept such decision with open arms. He'll, he wouldn't accept such decisions if not he himself was the one that got elected. He knew that somewhere along the line, the three of them has mutual respect for each other but either way, he still reminds himself to think of a countermeasure in case his other brothers tries to do something.

Hell, knowing his brothers he should've expect the worst case scenario—whatever that scenario is, it'll turn out ugly.

"We'll talk later at my office." His father abruptly disturbed his inner thoughts. As they walk near the crowd of people waiting to congratulate the newly appointed successor, a pair of individuals behind was having the opposite disposition in comparison to the joyous vibes that is emanating in the entire hall. A pair of eyes full of disapproval was baring its fangs onto the back of the youngest Ootori.

"That was rather…unexpected." The eldest of the sons stated with a surprisingly calm demeanor.

"Pft—" The middle son could only scoffed in response, folding his arms sternly as he looked back to the eldest on the family. "Indeed, I could still comprehend if it's you but of all the three of us, it was Kyouya father picked? Quite frankly I'm still shocked."

The first turned to the second with a poker face. "In any case, we are prompted to abide by our father's judgment."

The eldest of the Ootori brothers was met with a glare that could freeze a raging fire. Out of all the three of them, it was always Akito the middle child that would show much of his emotion. Akito never wanted the position himself but rather, he always wanted their eldest brother, Yuuichi to be the next in line instead.

However, ever since their little brother had met that Suoh guy, Kyouya stopped from being the worthless passive third son that he knew and started competing against the throne of Yuuichi being the next heir of their company. For that the reason Akito constantly monitored Kyouya's actions and social life as if like a crazy obsessed stalker, knowing that his father would be swayed to choose the third eventually.

"Are you serious Yuu Nii-san, are you just going to let things slide as they please?" Akito reasoned, two sets of eyes refusing to accept that the guy was not as mad as he is.

"This is highway robbery, Kyouya practically stole your rights and humiliate you in front of everyone—and you're okay with it!"

Averting his eyes form his fuming middle brother, Yuuichi watched his father and his newly dubbed heir engage in the pleasantries of compliments and salutations. He knew where Akito's argument stands but above all else, he'd quite predicted this outcome already. Furthermore, it was an unwritten rule in their family that once the head had decided, there was no other means to bend it no matter how much one protested.

It's a wasted effort really, of all the three of them, it was him who knew their father the most. Plus in all sincerity, He didn't really mind giving Kyouya the spotlight for the time being. He's quite curious at how will their youngest brother handle such responsibility.

"I'm sure father picked Kyouya for a good reason."

It was completely inadvertent but somehow, the eldest of the brothers put his hand on Akito's shoulders—then smiled. A true genuine smile that held no malice nor contempt, just understanding and a lil bit of curiosity.

"In any case Akito, the verdict had been told and we have to give our full support to Kyouya," Yuuichi spoke with much calmness while patting his brother's head. "C'mon now cheer up, can you do that for me Akito?"

He could only only hear a grunt as a response from his younger brother. "..I guess."

"Good, now let's go and congratulate Kyouya."

"You go ahead Yuu Nii-san," Akito protested, leaning back at the wall behind him. "I'll go after I've cool my head. I might say something foul if I go with my current mood."

Yuuichi made a nonchalant face while shrugging his shoulders leaving him all alone. "Take it easy okay?" He added as an afterthought before he turned his back on him.

—

On the outside, it may look like Akito had already calmed down since he was drinking a red wine indifferently but from within, the gears of his mind was going overdrive by the seconds.

Hell would first have to freeze over before he would accept such blasphemy. He was thinking of how to make his father reconsider his judgment but so far, everything is for naught.

Akito knew that he would just irritate his father if he tries to question his decision and the odds are high that in the end, it was himself that would be receiving the end of the stick for such blunder.

'_Just how on earth can I disprove Kyouya without making an ass of myself_,' He thought forebodingly, carefully twirling the red liquid on the glass in his hand. Just then an idea entered his mind. The idea might not be enough to persuade their father this very instant into abolishing the title he put on Kyouya but overtime surely...

Akito drank the remaining alcohol in his glass in one shot. He turned slightly looking at their youngest brother with a sinister glint in his eyes. The night was still young and a lot of things can still happen he thought.

"Rejoice Kyouya, I just thought of a prefect _present_ for you."

—

The festivity for the new legatee had finally ended. Excess foods have been stored, silverwares were already washed and visitors of the occasion had already leaved the premises.

But inside the chief office, an ongoing talks between all three brothers and their father was starting. It was an unwritten rule of the maids and butlers not to interfere with the personal affairs of their masters especially when concerns financial or personal matter.

They're practically signing their own death certificate if they come near around five mile radius of the master office at the moment.

"Congratulations Kyouya. I knew you had what it takes to handle the position," The eldest stated, patting the shoulders of his youngest sibling. "You have my support all the way. However, one thing still rather worries me father, "

He turned his gaze to the elderly man sitting at the center desk.

"And what might that be?"

"I know Kyouya's capable and all but the fact of the matter is, he's still in high school," Yuuichi turned facing the said man across the room. "Do you think it's still too early for him for such responsibilities?"

"Indeed Father, not to mention he have relatively scarce experience in handling our base operations." The second child added, finally breaking his silence. "I highly doubt that he could still handle it."

The head of the family then stand from his seat and sensibly eyed both of them that can make the devil himself tremble in fear. He walked towards the window and slightly turned his head to meet their questioning gaze.

"Point taken," He curtly reply to them with a bitter tone of voice. "Well then, in consideration of the solid grounds of your arguments, do anyone of you got any notions as to how should we resolve this matter at hand?"

Akito smirked inwardly. It was his cue to speak up about the idea he'd thought of earlier on.

"Father, how about we assess as to what extent Kyouya could handle to show if he truly is capable of handling our business ventures?" Akito proposed, making all of the eyes at the room stare at him. Whatever his brother was proposing it would probably turn out on his disadvantage, Kyouya thought.

"And how would you propose we do that Nii-san?" The shadow king questioned, his eyes hidden beneath the glamour of his spectacles.

"Here's my plan, we'll find you a suitable female to be betrothed and afterwards you'll live with the girl and her family for three whole months." His second brother suggested, eyes hidden beneath the glitter of the glasses he wore.

"It takes some responsibility to be engaged after all. Plus is a win-win situation, you get to prove you're worth and gained yourself a fiancé."

"Well Akito, that's quite the idea you have there, it's not really bad at all," Yuuichi interjected, clearly interested in where this talk is going to. Yuuichi's face then suddenly bright up as he thought of the most amusing twist to this proposition of his brother.

"But being bothered is not really all that hard you know Akito, I don't think it would really show Kyouya-kun's true potential," He added with a wisp of delight in his eyes. Ah, Akito knew that look of his older brother face. It was the look he got whenever Yuuichi got a new plaything.

His brother might be the most responsible of all the three sons of the house of Ootori but he is also the most laidback and happy-go-lucky of all of them. He finds pleasure in amusing matters and always has the tendency to spice things up for his own enjoyment.

"How about if he lives with his fiancée with only a certain amount of money that he can spend—let's say hm, maybe around 50,000 yen?"

Yuuichi stated clearly amused on how Kyouya's face turned from warily to aghast within just seconds.

"And were going to monitor your daily expenses so that you can't cheat Kyouya. We know that you have withholding bank accounts on other's name after all." He added as an afterthought.

"Failure to comply to the said conditions would question you if truly is proper for legitimacy of being the heir Kyouya, and if you quit then it's practically the same as dropping the title of being the successor." The second son suggested, clearly amused of the idea of his older brother too.

He anticipated that his brother would spice up things as usual but he never expected it would turn out like this. His brother truly was a genius.

Their father sat at his supple chair to think about the proposal. He looked at his youngest son standing at the foremost right corner of the room. He thinks the idea was fair enough and had solid grounds but he have to consider his third son consent before he could make such a decision.

"What do you think Kyouya?"

Kyouya's reply is just a competitive smirk as he looked back at him.

"You know very well father that I certainly don't back down to any challenge."

An amused chuckle escaped the mouth of his father after hearing the response given by his third son. His third son really reminds him of himself at times.

"Very well then, starting this weekend you'll live at the residence of the female that I'll assign as your fiancé." His father then ordered with authority, finally standing up from his mahogany desk after a brief cough.

"I'll give you further notice when the arrangement has been done. For now, all of you are dismissed."

"Yes father." All three brothers replied as they excuse themselves. They had a long and tiring day and a good night rest at their own beds are very much appealing to the three of them.

When they finally leave, Yoshio stared at a distance to think of whom might the perfect girl to be betrothed to his third son.

Ever since Kouya had entered highschool, he constantly acquainted the boy to potential candidates ranging to daughters of his business confederates to media personalities but so far, the boy had taken no interest in any of them.

-That is until he visited Ouran and had met that peculiar _girl_ who inadvertently caught his attention.

An all-knowingly smirk suddenly curled up his face while he thought of the very girl that he and that Suoh was arguing in the past couple of months.

"I wonder how would she fare into Kyouya's taste."


	3. For joy or sadness

—

For better or Worse

Chapter III:** "For joy or sadness."**

Standard Disclaimer enclosure.

—

* * *

It was a humid Saturday.

Three days had already passed since the proclamation of the official heir of the Ootori group of companies and even though it was just publicized this morning, the word spread like wildfire. Hell it was even brought up in the morning news on the television and the whole broadcasting bodies of different stations are having a scrum at the entrance of the Ootori residence awaiting for an interview or maybe even a little peek of the newly appointed successor.

But little did they know, the said heir was already three kilometers away from his home and was now being taken away from their private luxurious mansion and into the unknown. Apparently, Ootori Yoshio had strictly forbid anyone to give Kyouya any indications as to the identity of the girl that he would be living with for the next three months.

At first, Kyouya envisioned that he would be brought to a prestigious manor or a high-class real estate considering his father's preference for potential daughter in law. Being able to expand the Ootori name was his father's first and foremost priority, so marrying a rich and affluent fiancée of higher stature would surely broaden up his horizon.

However, while on the middle course of the journey, Kyouya began to have second doubts on whether he'll be engaged to a prominent girl since the only landscape that he perceived along the windows so far are buildings and houses that normally belongs to a mere commoners.

Not to mention it has a distinct familiarity in it.

"Excuse me, but is this the right place?" The bewildered shadow king asked, looking at the driver for answers.

"Hai, Kyouya-sama." A hushed reply came in front of the car.

"Are you sure?" The still not convinced raven-clad teen asked, crossing his arms in an elegant fashion. He didn't like being surprised but his father had made an absolute rule to never leak any information concerning his engagement. Hell, even his spies can't find anything concerning the girl.

Kyouya pushed his glasses upward, analyzing the surroundings around him once again. He somehow had a bad premonition about all of this.

_'Odd. Somehow, I think I've seen this place before…_' The raven-haired student jogged his memory for some hint but to his dissatisfaction, he nothing ring in particular, he still have that damn hangover over another party he attended yesterday night.

'_I'm sure I've known this road before…but where?_'

His ponderings came to a halt when the limousine suddenly stopped at one of the condominiums along the area. The driver gently opened the door to allow his employer to get out. Kyouya's eyes instantly widened in disbelief when he caught a glimpsed of where he was standing at the moment.

"Impossible."

That was the first word the shadow king had muttered as he looked into the communal housings in front of him.

"Are you truly positive that this _really_ is the place?" He asked once again in an skeptical tone of voice, hiding the confusion that was engulfing his whole thoughts. If this is thing is someone else's idea of a joke then he surely is not amused.

not one _bit._

His father's personal driver meekly nodded. "I-It's the exact location master Ootori ordered me to brought you young master."

"You have got to be kiddin m—"

"Oh there you are, Kyouya-kun! I've been waiting for you for ages," Fujioka Ranka exclaimed warmly from the second floor of the structure as he came out of their living quarters. He was wearing his usual flashy outfit with a proper wisp of make-up in his face.

"Ranka-san." Kyouya said, deadpanned beyond all measure. "Don't tell me—"

"We'll talk about it inside 'kay?" Haruhi's father offered with a smile as he gestured him to enter the threshold. The door opened up against the wall with a soft sound as they entered the apartment. Kyouya sat at a nearby chair while Ryouji prepared some green tea at the kitchen.

**—**

"Where's she?" Kyouya began, noticing the brunette girl wasn't on the residence. He looked at the older man for some explanation. No matter how much he put the dots together, it always links down on that ridiculous conclusion he refuse to accept.

Hell, it's so ridiculous that he couldn't even form it in words.

"Oh Haruhi? She's buying some grocery items at the moment…" Ranka idly said, placing a cup at a nearby table. He then took a seat on the opposite side of the tatami and took a sip of his own tea mannerly, enjoying every sip of it.

"I've heard that you've become the legitimate heir of your company, congrats." He remarked with sincerity after a moment of silence.

Kyouya's eyebrows rose a little. The man was obviously didn't attended the banquet so why did he knew such thing? So far, it's just this morning that they even told the media about it and Kyouya highly doubt that it would already be a common knowledge in just a matter of hours.

Only close relatives and associates of the Ootori kin were called upon the festivity. Tamaki was there but he doubted that Ryouji heard it from him considering the guys attitude towards the blond.

'_There's only one way for him to know such matters…' _Kyouya deduced, putting his thumb at the base of his chin._ 'Someone else told him, and I just knew the person who probably said it.'_

Apparently from what he can digress, his father, Yoshio Ootori, one of the most level headed, intelligent and prominent personalities of Japan had somehow lost his mind and arranged one of his sons to be engaged to a mere commoner with an average upbringing.

Oh joy, is the world somehow ending? Kyouya's not one bit of a doomsday fanatic but his father had made a believer out of him just this instant.

The idea was just too presumptuous that he'd rather believe in an old man living in Antarctica riding a flying reindeer that can run at the speed of light while giving presents in the middle of winter rather than Ootori Yoshio picking Haruhi as his soon to be daughter in law.

Plus there's also the matter of Haruhi's father.

Fujioka Ryouji was a kind, nice and doting parent, but he can evenly be an overprotective when it comes to his precious daughter so even with the majestic persuading skills of his father, he'd surely decline the engagement straight away without even batting an eyelash.

Although, he also didn't deny the chance that he could also be wrong. His shrewd father has many ways to convince someone and bend them to his will. Heck, persuading multi-billionaire moguls is what the guy does for a living so it's highly evident that the elderly Ootori had mastered the secret arts of bribery and extortion.

"Well, do you by chance also knew that I'm going to be betrothed to _someone_, Ranka-san?" Kyouya carefully hinted testing the waters, eager to find answers to his questions. "And I highly guessed that your daughter will be my fiancé, is it not?"

Kyouya wanted answers and he wanted it fast, He doesn't have time for light conversations and if his presumptions are true, then time is at the essence. He have to think of a counter measure before Haruhi comes home.

"Ara being direct to the point aren't we eh, Kyouya-kun?" Fujioka Ryouji replied admittedly as he took another sip of tea. "Well yes, your father had asked me to make my daughter be engaged with you."

"So do you agree to his proposal then?" Kyouya asked while he gracefully sipped his own tea. Oh how he'd wished he had coffee at this moment instead. Strong black caffeinated coffee robust enough to wake him up on this whole nightmare.

Silence filled the entire room while Fujioka Ryouji reminisced on how Kyouya's father asked him if the brunette could be engaged to the infamous shadow king.

— **Two days ago **—

A shaft of light genially passed through the windows of the 2K-apartment that is owned by the Fujioka household. Haruhi was currently attending some bargain promo at the mall so Ranka-san was left all alone at their apartment.

Since he's work was re-scheduled night shift yesterday, he'd only arrived around eight o'clock in the morning earlier and was dead hungry.

He was busy preparing his well-deserved breakfast when someone abruptly knocked on the door.

Irritated by the intrusion of his morning necessities, Fujioka Ranka fastened his pace to arrive at the door in a manner of seconds, ready to give a piece of his mind (and fist) to whoever that damn bastard at the opposite side of the door.

_'Argh! I bet it's that persistent salesman once again!'_ Haruhi's father fumingly thought as he opened the door. '_He always comes at this hour._'

He was about to shout at the man but immediately halted when instead of bargain promos and sales pitch he was greeted by some sophisticated old man with a couple of weird looking cronies standing in beside of him.

Silence.

"Umm, Excuse me...are you a loan shark?" Ranka-san asked nervously as he tried to distinguish the person standing at their doorway. The guy looks like a yakuza boss, that was the first impression he got from the elderly man. Whoever this guy is, Ryouji needs to shoo them away from his doorstep since they reeks of trouble. Dealing with this kinds of thugs always is a shit idea from his experience.

"If you are then we are not interested in applying for a loan."

"….."

The elderly man just merely adjusted his glasses in response.

"Unfortunately I'm not a loan shark nor I am here to offer you a mortgage plan Mr Fujioka." Yoshio responded professionally, ignoring the yakuza remark from the okama.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Yoshio Ootori, head of the Ootori group of Companies. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Fujioka."

"Fujioka Ryouji." Ranka-san senselessly replied, shaking the hands of the man. Hearing the Ootori named had loosened him up a bit though still curious as to why Kyouya's father had grace a mere commoner like him his presence. I'm sorry for mistaking you as a loan shark Mr Ootori."

"Very well then Mr. Fujioka, if I may enter, I have some issues to discuss with you." Kyouya's father bluntly stated, not indulging into formalities. He ordered his personal bodyguards to stay on a lookout at the front way so that the two of them can talk privately inside.

"The doorway isn't the most _appropriate_ place to have a discussion is it not, Mr. Fujioka?"

Fujioka Ryouji's sweat dropped at the older man. It makes him feel awkward to talk to someone with such caliber and poise. He sure was glad Kyouya didn't end up like his father, he thought inwardly.

"W-Well, make yourself at home…" Ryouji gestured him to enter their apartment finally, completely tensed on what Kyouya's father would comment in regards to their humble little abode.

Mr. Ootori stops for a moment to scrutinize the area.

'_Gah, here it comes_' Ryouji mentally dreaded as he prepared himself for any insults that may came from the older guy.

"…Hmm, a 2K-wooden building complex," Kyouya's father casually remarked, moving his gaze from the left portion to the right portion of the apartment. "This is pretty much it for a commoners family of two I guess…"

Haruhi's father blinked. He couldn't help but to chuckle when he heard Mr. Ootori's candid statement.

The older guy raised an eyebrow at his peculiar behavior. "Is there something funny that I've said?"

"O-Oh, none at all, it's just that, I think Kyouya-kun had also said the same thing when he first see our apartment." Ranka-san truthfully replied.

"Hm, Is that so," Kyouya's father idly muttered, walking to the living room of the quarters.

"Well let's cut to the chase shall we? What I'm here for Mr Fujioka is to offer you a proposition in which might change the very life of your dear daughter in the near future."

"uhhh….okay?" wow Kyouya's father sure love to be direct Ryouji thought inwardly.

"I'm proposing that my son Ootori Kyouya could be betrothed with your daughter Ms. Fujioka Haruhi." He asked unswervingly before he let out a raucous cough.

"..Come again? I didn't hear you clearly." Ranka-san responded blankly, he must've overworked himself last night for he is hearing things.

"I'm proposing that my son Ootori Kyouya could be betrothed with your daughter Ms. Fujioka Haruhi."

Yup he's definitely overworked to the point of exhaustion since he heard such blasphemous things.

"I just thought I've heard my daughter be betrot—"

Then the understanding finally came.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Ryouji yelled inadvertently. Hearing his precious daughter to be engaged with someone was unbearable to him. Hell, even having a boyfriend was unbearable to him.

"I refuse, there's NO WAY I'll let my daughter be engaged this young! In fact, not even if she reaches her early thirties!"

The older man across the room breathes out a deep sigh. "Why don't you look at another point of view Mr. Fujioka. Being the imminent wife of the future frontrunner of one of the largest corporations in our nation, she'll acquire vast amount of wealth and fortune that she could never obtain in her lifespan being a commoner." Kyouya's father then paused for a second, coughing mildly.

"In addition, due to the high status of our family in the economic industry, she'll have a bright future in the career she was taking up. I heard from my sources that she wants to become a lawyer? Well, we have a lot of connections in the political world that may help her get a head start from the others."

It was too good to be true. Ryouji wouldn't like to admit but he's downright tempted on the offer. However, despite of the voice deep inside his inner mind persuading him to accept such proposal, he must first asked his daughter about it but knowing Haruhi's stubborn disposition and unwavering attitude, there is no doubt that she'll decline such offer.

It's her life after their talking about, he has no right to intrude upon it.

"I thank you for your generosity Mr. Ootori, but I don't have the right to decide on such matter." Ranka-san dryly informed, part of him was regretful hat he had to decline such once in a lifetime offer.

"I may be her father but it's the life of Haruhi were talking about. I can't just decide without her consent sadly. But I'm one hundred percent sure that my daughter would reject such offer...she's just that stubborn."

"I see…"

"I'm truly sorry Mr. Ootori but we have to decline." Haruhi's father apologized truthfully. He was about to stand up but to his utter surprise, the head of the Ootori Corporation bowed at him.

"Well I'll be dammed…" Fujioka Ryouji muttered under his breath silently. He didn't see this one coming.

It's a known fact that most of the rich people has the tendency to be prideful and egoistic. So it's just as close to impossibility for them to bow down to others much less to someone with a lesser stature in life.

However, as impossible it may seem, it's what's happening at the moment. Ootori Yoshio head of the most powerful families in japan bowing down to a mere commoner.

What are the odds of that happening?

"I beg you Mr. Fujioka, not as the head of our company but as a negligent father to his child. Please allow my son to be engaged with your daughter," Kyouya's father beseeched truthfully, swallowing his colossal pride of steel. If this is what it takes to persuade the guy into reconsidering this proposal then he would swallow throw and stomp on his pride for once.

"I may act strong publicly, but the truth of the matter is my health are slowly declining by the minute. I hate to admit it but death will surely be at my doorstep sooner or later. However, before I die, I want my sons to have a life that isn't like mine." He paused for a moment to cough.

"I may have got every wealth of this world but it doesn't meant that I've lead a happy life. I don't want my sons to suffer the same fate I've gone through. I humbly admit that I've disregarded my duties as a father to them due to my job. but just this once, before I pass to the other side…I want to make things right."

"Ootori-san…" Ranka-san silently muttered, guilt slowly making its way to his heart.

"I guess the old adage, '_When you're about to die, it was then you'll just realize the mistakes that you've done in the past_' is indeed correct… but no matter how hard I tried to change the course of my actions, I can never truly return to the time that I did those mistakes…no matter how much wealth I got." Kyouya's father sadly stated, remembering all the past demons he had hid deep within.

"However, the moment I've seen your daughter, I quickly recognized her ability to alter the course of fate of an individual, she had an ability to change a person. You've also raised your daughter as a single parent Fujioka-san, I'm pretty sure Kyouya will soon be devoured by his responsibility and would soon become the likes of myself if things go as it is. So before the slightest flicker of hope died out, I want someone to save him,"

"Save him from the shadows that bind him from showing his true self… Save him from the demons that I've harbored deep within him even at the wake of his youth."

Ootori Yoshio suddenly stopped his speech when he coughed roughly. Ranka-san was about to check if his okay when he spoke again.

"And finally save him from the life I bestowed upon him…I already lay the same mistakes from my two older sons," Mr. Ootori pleaded, a forlorn look was becoming onto his face. "I don't want it to happen the third time."

"So please, I beg you as a father and an individual," Yoshio asked locking eyes with the other man, eyes full of determination and sincerity.

"Please save my son."

"S-Stop it Ootori-san, it's okay…" Ranka-san aided him to get up from his bowing position. For someone to beg down and swallow his pride must've been hard especially if you're one of most influential persons across the world. He felt sorrow, regret and truthfulness while looking the older man's eyes.

'_I'm sure Haruhi would sure be mad about this…'_ He guiltily thought to himself. A nervous sigh exhaled from his mouth. Damn, he was always a softie in these kind of matters. That was his Achiellies heel.

"I…I accept your offer Ootori-san." Ranka-san comfortingly accepted, finally giving in.

Finally awakening from his reverie, Ranka-san's eyes softened. This whole idea was a gamble, a shot to the moon. It sounded so wrong in so many different ways yet, it also sounds so right.

He had only met Kyouya for a short time but he felt connection with the boy and already considered him a family. Haruhi might've hated him from deciding without her consent but somehow, Ryouji felt that his daughter needed this also. The girl so far didn't show any inclinations of being interested in the opposite sex and this engagement might stirred something inside the petite brunette.

Thinking about it, it was way better than her falling for some other guys that he didn't know about. At least Kyouya doesn't seem like a perverted guy that could take advantage of a girl plus he could monitor their every actions.

Above all else, it would only last for three months. What seriously could happen on such a small time?

"Kyouya-kun, your father's really a shrewd person isn't he?" Ranka replied without any hint of venom or sarcasm in his voice.

'_I guess miracles do happen after all…_' Kyouya thought, touching the edge of his chin. "By the way Ranka-san," He abruptly asked. "How much did my father bribe to gain your acceptance?"

A smile curled up on the older guy lips. He looked into the ceiling with a gentle expression on his face.

If only you knew Kyouya-kun if only you knew,

"Oh, absolutely zero yen but instead, he'd just offered me something that money could not buy."

"And what might that be?"

Fujioka Ranka turned his eyes on the confused teen on his side, patting the boys head in a fatherly manner.

Then smiled.

"Your happiness."


	4. For indulgent and acceptance

—

For better or Worse

Chapter IV:** "For indulgent and acceptance."**

Standard Disclaimer enclosure.

—

* * *

Squeezing out a smile, Haruhi stammered before entering the door. "Tadaima! Otou-san, are you here?" She hollered, walking past the living room and into the kitchen. "I'll put our groceries at the kitchen okay?" she shouted particularly at no one.

Haruhi was about to put their groceries at the table when something caught the corners of her eye.

A familiar raven-haired figure sitting casually at their dining room caught her attention.

"Oh, hi…" She greeted indifferently.

The petite brunette walked past the guy as if it was normal to see him sitting on their dining table. However after a seconds of realization, reality finally caught up with her when she finally realized whom it was. Her eyes widened ten folds while she promptly stopped her pace and spun her gaze towards the sitting figure to confirm if he truly is,

"KYOUYA-SEMPAI!"

"Oh, you're finally back." The shadow king replied with his indifferent tone of voice, shifting his weight on the back of the chair.

"W-What are you doing here?" The female brunette inquired, eyes widened in shocked and disbelief as he stood in front of her as if he owned the place. Surely if he was around then that must've mean that…

Haruhi paled.

"Where are the other host members?"

"The fact that I'm sitting here alone clearly proves that I'm all by myself isn't it Haruhi?" Kyouya explained with an idle voice. He was waiting for Ranka to serve lunch when the girl entered the room. He didn't know how to react at the moment so he just remained silent as the girl does her own affairs.

Although Kyouya was certainly surprised when she greeted him casually as if he's a member of the household.

"So you came by without Tamaki-sempai and the others?" Haruhi asked skeptically, placing the grocery bags to the far side of the table still cynical of his sudden presence at her house. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here all by yourself."

"Oh you'll know soon enough…" Kyouya pushed his glasses upwards in an elegant manner then resumed reading the newspaper he was holding.

And as if on cue, Fujioka Ranka entered the room with a plate of food in both of his hands. He placed it at the table so that he can move more freely. The girl glanced at her father, gesturing him to take the grocery bags at the table.

"Ha-ru-hi! Welcome back! Did you buy all the groceries for this month?" Ranka inquired with a cheerful voice, making the girl rolled her eyes. He grabbed the bag at the table and positioned each of the items on its corresponding place. Canned goods are placed in top most cabinet and fresh meats at the chiller, typical arrangement.

"Well yes, but Otou-san can you tell me why is Kyouya-sempai here with us?" Said by the bemused brunette. Her short, brown hair seems to glow even with the dim lights illuminating the room.

"Kyouya-kun? Oh nothing out of the blue, he's just here to live with us for the next three months that's all." Her father said plainly, getting some refreshments from the fridge.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Haruhi vented loudly. Her confused expression quickly turned into shock like a bolt from the skies, she looked over the target of her perplexity. A silent, dark haired guy who's eating casually together with her father as if it was his house.

"How. Did. That. Happen?" Haruhi asked her dad, who's sitting across the table with Kyouya.

Ryouji looked unperturbed at the outside but in the inside, he's trembling in fear. He wanted to tell Haruhi about the engagement but it seems every time he tries, his tongue would always get stuck in between. So, minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days and before the okama knew it, he had forgotten about the engagement before Kyouya appeared at their doorstep earlier.

While Ranks was busy sweating buckets Kyouya un the other hand, just stared at Haruhi the special student, in an idle manner.

"Were engaged."

"Who?"

"You and me, apparently you're my fiancé now Haruhi." Casually stated by the vice president of the host club and resumed eating.

And just like the calm before the storm, Haruhi remained silent while she processed the sudden revelation from the shadow king. The earsplitting silence within the room was so calm that it can almost suffocate an ordinary person if they stayed at the room any longer.

But of course each individual in the room cannot be considered as 'ordinary' now wouldn't they?

Kyouya remained unperturbed while Ranka-san's arm began to tremble.

And finally, the storm had hit rock bottom,

All hell broke loose…

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M YOUR FIANCE!" Furiously shouted by a fuming brunette. She slammed her hands briskly at the dining table. Her expression was uncharacteristically turned into utmost shock due to the impulsive actions of her beloved father. The girl wiped the sweat off her forehead and heaved out an upsetting sigh.

.

"This is madness…" she muttered under her breath then took an oblique glance at her supposedly _future groom_.

Oh how she deeply loathed such words. This is the first time she ever had to use that word in her life and she's already planning on banning it along with its other synonyms on her extensive vocabulary.

Dear mother in heavens, how could she got engaged when she's not even at the legal age to get a driver's license.

"Tell me you're joking senpai." Haruhi pleaded, clearly not believing that any of it is real. Maybe this wassome elaborate prank pulled out by the other host members and their hiding somewhere recording the whole thing for their own enjoyment.

Damn rich bastards.

"Believe me as i tell you Haruhi, this is no joke." Kyouya casually replied in contrast with the mood of the girl he's talking with. "It's not an elaborate ploy either of the other host members if that's what you are thinking."

Ootori Kyouya hasn't even done anything yet and he's already making Haruhi pissed to the extent of the girl having strange thoughts regarding a certain glass wearing black-haired guy, a tight rope and a ceiling with a tact on tow. Damn him and his mindreading skills.

"Otou-san, can I have a word with you." Haruhi gritted out in an eerily calm conviction and swiftly shifted her dagger-like glares at the other occupant. "Alone."

The blunt statement from Haruhi really comes as no great surprise to Ootori Kyouya. He knew that Haruhi is a frank person and so he politely excuses himself out of the room, leaving the terrified father alone with his fuming daughter.

If looks can kill a person, Fujioka Ryoiji must be already rotting six feet under by now…

"Haruh— " Ranka-san meekly began but Haruhi immediately cut him off.

"What. Happened. Father?" She demanded trying to fight off the urge to strangle her eccentric father to death.

Ranka looked petrified because of the cold—no, scratch that, GLACIAL demeanor that's dangerously emitting out of his daughter. It was rare for the girl to act so mad like she was in right now. The only time Ranka-san remembered Haruhi gotten so angry like this is when he accidentally ate the small piece of Ootoro that she'd got in some convention as a souvenir.

The brunette got so mad that she didn't talk to him for the next month, so he definitely would respond to her every demands if he wanted to get out of this dilemma in one piece.

"U-Umm Haruhi, do you knew that K-Kyouya-kun became the legitimate heir of their corporation?" Shakily asked by Haruhi's cross-dressed father with an intent of changing the topic.

"Oh jolly me…" Haruhi replied with a whiff of sarcasm within her tone. She wore a deadpanned look while crossing her arms as she leaned on the wall beside her. "What does it got to do with me?" She added while narrowing her eyes.

Ranka gulped, gathering the last remaining ounce of courage in his body "W-Well, you see, in order for him to be the official heir of their company…" He stopped for a moment before closing his eyes while crossing his fingers. "." He hastily stated surprisingly not biting his own tongue considering that he muttered the whole thing in a fraction of seconds.

The female brunette heavily sighed, touching the base of her forehead. Her day just keeps better and better she thought mockingly.

"Let me guess, that someone is me right?" Haruhi concluded using an eerily calm voice. Oh the things Haruhi would do when she get her hands around him, his neck in particular.

But first things first, she needed some details. For all of the women in the world who's more richer, intelligent (that thought partially irked her) and beautiful, why did they choose her?

"Did someone ask you to do this?"

"…."

"Otou-san, I have the right to know."

"Kyouya's father…" Ranka-san finally spilled out the perpetrator of the crime silently.

"And you accepted his offer?" Haruhi questioned in a much more higher pitch, clenching her fist tightly while she waits for the respond of his father. Her calm and composed behavior's starting to crumble by each agitating seconds that passed.

A nod from her father was all that it took to make the girl release all of the pent up emotions that bottled up inside her. She respected her father but how could he decide on these kinds of things without asking her first?

"How could you! I trusted you! At least asked me first before making such decisions about my life!" Haruhi muttered hoarsely. She was disappointed, mad and felt betrayed that her father did such thing without consulting her.

"But Haruh—" Ranka said, apologetically.

"But what?" The brunette interrupted, on the verge of breaking into tears.

"If you marry Kyouya-kun you'll become a lawyer easily and eat as much Ootoro as you want!" Ranka-san tried to liven up the mood but to no avail, failed miserably.

"This isn't the time for silly jokes Otou-san." The special student lowered her head. Her silky bangs covered most of her unblemished face.

Silence…

"Haruhi, I'm sorry that I didn't asked you before making such decisions…" Ranka paused. He gently patted Haruhi's head before gesturing her to look at his pleading eyes.

"I know you would decline such offer because you want to achieve your dreams without seeking any help from others, but think about this Haruhi, if Kyouya-kun isn't able to achieve the expectations of his father, He would be instantly stripped off the privilege of becoming the next leader of their company… "

Pausing for a minute to wipe off the tear that managed to come out of her daughter's eye, Ryoiji continued on. "Becoming the head of their corporation is Kyouya-kun's dream isn't it?" He tried to explain such matter in a consoling yet knowingly tone of voice.

It was unusual for her father to act such way and it doesn't take a genius to notice that Haruhi was completely surprised. Times like these makes Haruhi feel that he really was a father to her—the sensible and mature father that experience a lot of things in his life that he was supposed to be…

"But what about my dreams in life Otou-san?" The brunette retorted, a shed of tear escaped her eyes. His father might have a point but it doesn't mean that they could just decide things on their own.

"Now what would you feel if your goals in life was at your grasp, then in a flash of a moment, it suddenly disappeared and you can't reached it ever again, now what would you feel Haruhi?" Ryouji said in an uncharacteristic mature manner. His soothingly calm eyes pierced straight through the indifferent demeanor of the girl.

"Sad I guess…" Haruhi whispered, admittedly. Her fuming behavior slowly diminishing and soothing it a bit.

Her father's lips suddenly curved up into a genuine smile. "Then that would exactly Kyouya-kun would feel isn't it?"

The brunette stared at him. For some unknown reason, she just got the strangest thought that aliens suddenly visited their apartment and abducted her real father and the one she was talking right now is really an extraterrestrial life form disguising as Fujioka Ryouji. She just can't remember his father being this mature before.

But that's just impossible isn't it? Unbelievable as it is, maybe her father really had a fatherly nature deep inside him. On how she wished he would act this way all the time.

"Well?" Ranka stated, stopping Harhu's train of thoughts. "You won't feel sad won't you?"

"…Yeah" Haruhi finally admitted, making the smile on her father's face even broader. "Still! it doesn't mean that I will accept my engagement to Kyouya-senpai!"

Fujioka Ryouji let out a mental sigh. He knew that it would be a lot harder to convinced his only daughter. If there's one thing that Haruhi is proud of, it was her iron forged stubbornness. So he tried another approach…well, the shadow king's strategy to be precise.

"Okay Haruhi how about this, Kyouya-kun and I have thought about this idea earlier." The okama stated, testing the waters of the willingness of his only daughter.

"First, he'll become your fiancé for three months, then if he finally attained the proper papers and acceptance of being the official heir of their company, he'll broke the engagement and both of you will get on with your personal lives." Fujioka Ranka suggested as if threading on eggshells, biting the tip of his lips while hoping that his daughter would finally understand the situation.

Silently thinking about the proposition, Haruhi thought about all the possibilities where it could possibly backfire at her. Kyouya was known to be a shrewd person and no offence, an excellent extortionist.

Every aspect of his plans has some ulterior motives hidden within it for sure—at least that's what she had as an impression on him.

'_Dear mother in heavens… why must I suffer like this?_'

After a minute of deliberating whether or not Kyouya's plan is sensible enough, the female brunette finally accepted the idea. His plan seemed to be acceptable and didn't have any hidden agenda's along with it.

Closing both her eyes, she let out a routed sigh before stating, "Okay, I'll go with his plan, under one condition…"

Ranka-san's anxious expression drastically turned into delight. "Really? O Haruhi I'm so proud of you as my daughter!" He quickly hugged her tightly, making the girl gasped for air in his arm. "Of course anything! Just say it, what do you want?"

"Well since Kyouya-senpai and I would be living in the same place…" Haruhi turned to her father, her lips suddenly formed into a smirk. The same old Haruhi is back.

"We need rules of engagement."


	5. For engagement or uncertainty

A/N: Heh, bet you thought I was already rotting six feet under, eh? Well, I finally updated (at last!) it took me like, forever to write this down and I very well know that you're have waited like hell so I sincerely apologize to all of my readers. Inspiration really despises me for some reason…

Although, on a brighter note, I've already jot down the drafts of the next upcoming three chapters so I think updates would be much faster—about a chapter per week if things go correctly and the response is good. So anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest installment of this fiction and if God or Buddha or any higher entity permits, some of you would review!

—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—

Pausing briefly for a moment, a raven-clad teen that bares a set of pristine eyes shifted his gaze upon the animated surroundings within the otherside of the windowpane and let out an aberrant sigh. Commoner's weekend sure was a lively sunny day and euphoria lingers in the air like venom, poisoning almost everyone with sheer joy and bliss.

Ootori Kyouya has been prearranged to live in this communal milieu of a hellhole for the next three months as one of the major ordeals needed for him to become the next legitimate successor of their prestigious firm. Of course, he had no say for the matter and must accomplish his part of the bargain or he would sink into deprivation of affluence in the near future.

To make the matters worse, Kyouya got a fiancé that has a comparable intellect worth rivaling a proverbial jellyfish when it comes to gender awareness. Also, the said girl herself, is the exact girl that his dear o'l best friend Suoh Tamaki got himself infatuated with as of late and to top it all off, the very girl he would someday walk down the aisle is none other than his kouhai (Opposite of Senpai) miss A-cup, Fujioka Haruhi, queen of bluntness herself.

Oh Irony sure loves to bitch-slap the guy over and over again, ne?

Furthermore, Kyouya wasn't even allowed to use any of his financial assets for the next three months. Oh sure, they've let him use one of his personal bank accounts for his daily necessities, but he knew very well that his father carefully amended the amount of money in that damnable account.

The old shrew—he probably put only just the estimated amount Kyouya needed for the next three months, so tapping on that account frequently is probably out of the question.

Damn—here he goes again with his constant deeming, involuntarily forgetting time and everything. Kyouya halted for a second and thought of the task to be dealt with.

"What did Haruhi asked me to do again?" He contemplated aloud.

Oh right, he needs to borrow first the vacuum from the landlady of the building. He had only seen the woman once back when they first visit Haruhi. She had mistaken them for some bunch of Yakuza's but thanks to the wooing aptitude of their president extraordinaire, she'd let all of them enter later on.

Kyouya tapped a finger to his glasses in thought, and unconsciously posed his current predicament as if it were a problem on a written exam.

Question: You were suddenly asked by your kouhai turned fiancé to borrow a vacuum from her landlady. However, if possible, you do not want to let the landowner know that you are engaged in one of her tenants. So how would you answer to her initial response of "Who are you and what do you want?"

A.) Lie your way thru things. "Greetings, I'm actually from the vacuum cleaning company and an informant told us that you bought a defective brand of our product and I'm here to claim it."

'…I'd rather eat dirt than use a lame excuse like that.'

B.) Use the Shadow King Tactic. "Good morning. For some confidential matter, I cannot give you my name nor any personal information but I would like to borrow your vacuum cleaner for awhile because of a classified necessity. However, if you do not wish to partake on such concurrence, then you have leave me no choice but to call for my family's special army to forcefully obtain the object that I desire……say, do you have a passport?"

'Hmm, It had possibilities…'

C.) Resort to petty sweet talk. "Hello, my delightful Aphrodite. I'm here to make your wildest dreams come true, If you! my gorgeous sunshine, would let me borrow you're dear vac—"

'Like hell, would I degrade myself as low as that troublesome blond coot!!'

D.) Tell the truth. "I came from a world renowned family and someone asked me to borrow your vacuum."

'For some reason, that sounded so wrong to my ears.'

E.) Others. (Please Specify Below)

—

Kyouya sighed—deeply. It seems that the only thing he got from thinking is one hell of a bothersome migraine. Although, he didn't get any second to pull his act together when the door suddenly burst open, showing a lady in her mid fifties wearing an annoyingly pink dress and a grouchy face that would earn sadako a good run for her money. The land owner analytically stared at him in a creepy kind of way and surprisingly….squealed like some rabid fangirl.

"My what an adorable hunk!"

What the hell?

Just how Tamaki endure this animosity running amok was far beyond his comprehension.

"U-Umm, are you the apartment's landlady by any chance?" Kyouya awkwardly began, faking a smile just for the sake of formalities. The landowner hastily moved out of the doorway and kindly gestured the onyx-clad teen to enter her unfamiliar realm.

"Yes, I owned this place and you are?" She gleefully replied, staring profoundly at him.

Kyouya took a cautious step in the foreign domain. "I'm—a friend of Fujioka Haruhi, and she asked me if I could borrow your vacuum cleaner for the time being." He ineptly stated, intruding himself by sitting down on a nearby couch.

"Haruhi said that she used to borrow it whenever she's cleaning their apartment." He added as an afterthought.

"So Haru-chan's cleaning their apartment now, huh?" the landlady said in an annoyingly perched voice. She hovers around the kitchen to fix a freshly made tea with a tad of biscuits. "There must be quite a lot of mess for her to ask a friend to come over just to help her clean the house."

A fleeting twitch flickered on the brows of the shadow king right after he heard the question came out from the lady's mouth.

"I'm afraid she didn't asked me to visit for that reason."

"Oh?" The old lady raised an intrigued eyebrow. "For what reason did you come here then?"

A pregnant silence confined the whole room for a moment.

"…Actually, I'm staying with her household for the time being."

"Oh, I se—What was that again!?" That certainly caught the full attention of the elderly harp—err, lady. She turned her head to him with a wisp of shock that soon turned into a look of pure mischievousness akin to a naughty persian cat.

"Did I hear it correctly, you'll live with Haruchan? So why does a handsome lad such as yourself living together with the Fujioka's? Did Ranka-san agreed to this? Are you two, you know like doki doki or waku waku with each other?……How old is the baby?"

Kyouya sighed as the barrage of question continues to bombard his eardrums. He decided to inform the land owner

that he'll be living with one of her tenants for it prove to be quite a lot more nuisance to explain if she continuously sees him walking in and out the Fujioka's den for the next three months. Of course, he purposely leave out the engagement part for it would surely shock the older lady strong enough to trigger a heart attack.

Though, his only problem now is how to explain his sudden change of residence…

'Okay Kyouya, calm down. You need to assert the matters.' He mentally berated, doing his insensible habit of pushing his glasses upward the bridge of his nose whenever his thinking.

Question: You have successfully entered the owner's realm. Now, you only have to wait for her to give you the needed object. However, along the course of action, she suddenly asked you a question in which concerns your relationship with the Fujioka's. So how would you answer without shedding as much blood if possible?

A.) Lie your way thru things. "My father kicked me out of the family to fend off for myself and Haruhi, being a nice person that she truly is, offered if I want to live with them."

'Hmm, perhaps…'

B.) Use the Shadow King Tactic. "My my, curious aren't we? I do suppose, could tell you the truth. However, the one that you're asking for is a highly confidential fact that Must. Not. Be. leaked within the public. Furthermore, keep in mind that we own a special private corps that would track down and personally eliminate any individual that would breach our kin's name in any way ………say, do you have a passport?"

'Tempting. I'll consider it…'

C.) Resort to petty sweet talk. "You know, my lovely daisy, I have traveled far and wide the world but this is the first time I've gazed upon such beauty that can fairly rival the heaven, moon and stars like yours. You, my blossoming rose, are the epitome of splendor and elegance molded into one majestic being that easily vex my aching and troubled heart."

'Good Lord!!'

D.) Tell the truth. "I'm betrothed with Haruhi and I have no other choice but to live with her for three months."

'…I guess I'd better be used on being a habitual liar.'

E.) Others. (Please Specify Below)

'…Damn.'

Kyouya felt a headache coming on. None of the things he thought was appealing enough for him and if that pink nightmare of a landlady eyed him like he's some Geoge Clooney for another damnable minute, she leaves him no choice but to drastically resort to option B.

"Actually, for some reaso—"

"Landlady-san? Are you there?" Interjected by a very familiar tone of voice. It reasonably sounded like Kyouya's russet-haired petite fiancé and indeed, a few feet away from the doorway, a certain brunette stands. She amiably looked around for an instant then lands her gaze at her man when their eyes converge.

'Great—just great…Now, could someone please shoot me now? it would earnestly be appreciated.'

"Ah, Kyouya-senpai, there you are!" Proclaimed by Haruhi, nodding modestly at the owner before moving close to a raven-clad guy that looks like ready to combust and moment now. "Honestly, you still haven't got the vacuum cleaner?"

"Well, if that damnable harpy just handover the vacuum and stopped being a prick—"

"Why hello there, Fujioka-san, just the person I need!" Interrupted by the meddling owner, her prying grin widening tenfolds. "May I ask you why does this handsome young lad intends to stay over at your apartment?"

The question caught her off guard. Her body suddenly stiffened and her face looked paler than usual. The russet-haired girl involuntarily moved closer to her partner in crime and slightly cocked a head towards him.

"I can't believe this, how did she knew about you staying over at our apartment?" Whispered by Haruhi, a single dripping sweat flowing carelessly on the side her smooth porcelain face.

"Trust me on this one Haruhi. Its better of she knew about this now than later." Silently replied by Kyouya. "Besides, it's the only information she knew and nothing else."

"You mean to say that she still hasn't knew about our engagement?"

"Do you honestly think that I would say such atrocious—not to mention very important—info like that to anyone I just barely met?"

'Well, I'm just—"

"Ehem!" The land owner coughed. "By the looks of your tense faces and whisperings I'd say that there's something going on between you two young lad's, am I right?" The landlady said calculatingly, skepticism masking her entire face.

"No," Haruhi shook her head profusely. "I mean, there's noting going on between Kyouya-senpai and m—"

"You've caught us," Kyouya suddenly intervened, grabbing the left hand of Haruhi and entwined it on his right. He gave an uncharacteristically significant look on the brunette and softly muttered,

"We're actually lovers…"

To be Continued.


	6. For lies and truths

Discalimer: Riiight, as if a commoner could own the rights of Ouran. TTTT

Hey, it's me again, thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it all. I also do hope that I still keep Kyouya and Haruhi in character in this chapter. Well, enough of my ramblings and I present you the latest chapter of for better or for worse!

—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—

Whenever something bizarre occurs on our daily lives, we humans have a tendency to react to the situation as if it was a dream or an illusion. It happens mostly to everyone at a certain point of our daily lives.

Remarkably, those bizarre occurrences usually involve an indisputably obscured incident that neither the perpetrator nor the partaker would most likely be caught of doing. So therefore for that matter, you cannot blame Fujioka Haruhi if she suddenly pinched her cheeks and reexamined whether her sanity's still intact when Kyouya blatantly proclaimed that they're madly smitten with each other.

Okaaay, so that would be a dream come true for any girl who adores the name of Ootori Kyouya. Just imagine, to be betrothed to one of the most prominent bachelors at Ouran. Clearly its evident to any girl that had been contaminated by the Ootori pheromone that the situation of our russet-haired heroine is Nirvana among every fangirl's that are head over heels towards the host club's vice president.

Although unbelievably, in spite of the good fortune that befall upon her, Haruhi felt neither blessed nor fortunate amidst the whole matter. In fact right now, she's even cursing every heavenly entities possibly known throughout humankind for giving her a one hell of a twisted fate.

"W..wh…What're you saying Kyouya-senpai!!" Haruhi abruptly jolted after a moment of seizing into a standstill. "W-We're not…I mean, were not, you know—"

"Lovers?" Kyouya stated before her, one look in his eyes evidently alludes that he's scheming something.

"Oh come'on now Haruhi, we can no longer hide the matter anymore."

So with that brusque comment from the nonchalant shadow king, the russet-haired scholar became even more confused. Well, who could blame her? The stunned girl could only stared in disbelief as Kyouya openly held her hand, entwined it with his own and slowly guided it onto his face and finally gave it a little peck on the back.

"Did you forget what we 'did' earlier?" Came as an unexpected response from the onyx-clad teen.

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows, her face flushed just like a tomato. "Wh-What in the world are you getting at!?" She then pointed a finger accusingly at him hysterically. "No! Don't listen to him, he's lunatic! delusional l tell you!!"

Kyouya could only smirk in triumph in return. "Honestly Haruhi, here I am cutting into my hectic schedules just to see you and that's the response I'll get? Frankly I'm quite disappointed in you…"

'_Crazy Bastard!!_'

"Kyo-Kyouya-senpai! Wha—do you know what you're saying!?"

"What am _I_ saying?" Kyouya looked rather pained at her then touched the base of her chin. Looking at her as if he'll gonna propose to her, Kyouya slowly muttered,

"I'm saying that that I'm deeply in love with you and wanted to be with you forever."

And pop goes Haruhi's head.

Anyone after hearing such words would definitely melt, even if you were somekind of a tomboy with no gender awareness. After all, it's not like you'll hear the shadow king say those words on a daily basis. At the very least, Haruhi still kept her pretense of being stunned unlike any other girl that would easily faint after hearing such proposal.

As soon those words left Kyoya's lips, Haruhi felt her pulsation go on overdrive. It felt like being lost on a eat all you can Ootoro buffet but only ten times better. She only hoped that she wasn't blushing as much as she thought she was.

At least, he wasn't really looking and was now talking with the landowner.

Kyouya forced a smile that would've easily won him an Academy Awards. "You do now believe us, right madam?"

The woman tapped a finger at her chin. "Well, truthfully I'm not thoroughly convinced that the both of you are telling the truth, but"

Oh boy, something tells Haruhi to expect for the worst.

"If, you show me some _proof_ that the two of you are really _lovers_ then I'll zip my mouth and never tell anyone about this ever again." she playfully said then winked.

Haruhi laughed nervously at her landlady's words. "What kind of proof?"

A mischievous grin was pasted on the landlady's face as she stated rather provocatively,

"Kissing of course!"

If Haruhi's heart was on overdrive earlier, right now it suddenly drop dead on its track.

Kyouya looked at the landowner with sheer disbelief. "…Is it really necessary?"

The pink harlot nodded. "Of course! Kissing is one of the most important acts of bonding between lovers, if you can't kiss Haruhi on the lips Kyouya-san then you leave me no choice but to tell everyone about your relationship!"

Kyouya exhaled then grabbed the shoulders of Haruhi.

"K-Kyouya-senpai?"

"We don't have that much choice now do we?" He stared intently at her and swiftly brought his lips to her.

"W-Wait! Kyo—"

It was a quick Hollywood kiss with the shadow king's arm placed on the lower back of the girl. Her body's a bent back but with Kyouya's arm carefully supporting her weight, she could still manage to stand.

Luckily, there was no tongue involved.

As quickly as it started, it was soon gone and was now replaced with awkwardness seeping through the air.

Haruhi was shocked. No, she was furious. No, that's not it, she feel kind of … pleased. Or better yet, she was furiously shocked but felt kind of pleased inside. Kissing a guy instead of a girl felt really strange for the brunette. Her first kiss (to a girl) felt nice but it certainly didn't cause her hormones to run amok unlike her first kiss to a male.

Perhaps it was because of the difference on the duration of the two kisses but it doesn't explain the increasing sensation that felt like a stampede of butterflies in the bowels of Haruhi's stomach.

"So does it satisfy you likings, madam?" She heard Kyouya muttered.

The landowner patted their shoulders as some kind of gesture of her approval concerning their relationship and gesticulated a clichéd thumbs-up.

"I understand your circumstances so don't worry, I'm all the way rooting for the both of you! It's completely normal for you two lovebirds to feel this way but remember to take one step at a time. Don't rush into things and make sure that both of you are willing and don't force the other whenever you're making lo—"

"Ma'am I think we intrude ourselves more than we need to so perhaps you could lend us your vacuum cleaner now already?"

"Oh, the vacuum? There it is, you can take it anytime and remember what I'd just said, okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure we'll remember it completely," Kyouya replied, picking the vacuum while grabbing the hand of the still-stunned Haruhi along the way. They've stop at the entrance of the doorway and finally bid their farewell.

"Now go spread love you two lovebirds!"

"Haha, well I guess we'll be leaving now and it's a pleasure meeting you ma'am so if you can please excuse us, we still had a lot of things to do."

—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—

"What the heck was that!!"

Screeched by a tomato-faced Haruhi. She's still enraged about the sudden contact of their lips, though Kyouya never understood why it had a lot more of an emotional impact on her side and to react so strongly about it.

It's not like he was her first kiss though when you really think about it, Kyouya might really be her first kiss…on the opposite sex that is.

Kyouya sighed, touching the temples of his forehead. It was also his first kiss but unlike the petite girl, he had no qualms about it. In fact, it felt rather plain and it had leaved an unfamiliar feeling in his psyche.

Kyouya looked down at the petite girl beside him and couldn't help but to chuckle.

Haruhi was about to strangle him senseless.

It was an understatement to say that she's mad at him at the moment.

Kyouya knew he was in a very deep crap for pushing the wrong buttons of the girl.

Blood will be spilled later on, for that he was pretty certain.

So, why on the good blue earth is his mind at ease and pretty calm right now? And how the bloody hell can his brain cells think that the brunette could be so…charming when she's enraged?

Like how the way her brows meet narrowedly at the upper bridge of her nose or how her face turns red like a ripe apple whenever she pouts. Not to mention her strained effort of curving her hand into a fist. Kyouya can't put it into words but he have this bizarre feeling into the pit of his stomach and its absolutely not constipation if that's what you're thinking.

"Helooo? Could you at least listen to what I'm saying here?" Haruhi's tirade fumed up a notch when she noticed that her fiancés attentiveness eluded her. She marched in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face but she'd only got one hell of a stare aimed at her in return.

"Argh! This is just great. Here I am constantly worrying about this engagement being ruined and here you are spacing out on me!? Unbelievable!"

Haruhi was about to unleash a new salvo of comment but Kyouya suddenly released a low, rare laugh in which instantly put everything she was thinking into a standstill.

"Perhaps I was a little excessive back then but everything went according to plan so what's the problem?" Asked by the dark-haired teen with a lopsided smile that could easily swoon any girl off their feet's.

However, Haruhi cannot be classified as _any girl_ ne? In fact, she even returned his smile with a scowl.

"What's the problem?" She repeated his very last word as if it was an acerbic medicine on her lips. "You do remember that you just kissed me right senpai?"

Kyouya nodded. "Of course, how could it forget."

Haruhi groaned inwardly and placed a hand on her waist. "And you do remember the rules that I just make 'yesterday' that intently states that there would be no 'physical contact' among us."

The shadow king instantly stopped in his track.

"And I do hope you also remember that when either of us breach any rules, the offender shall abide to the other's wishes for the entire day."

Kyouya reluctantly dragged his eyes to Haruhi.

She glared at him.

The moment their eyes met, Ootori Kyouya immediately knew that his own personal hell was about to start.

'Damn!'

—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—

A/N:The next chapter is the one that you guys are waiting for, see Kyouya do houseworks ala commoner style. I'm really sorry for my another late update but I have a good reason this time! Due to the recent festivities (x-mas, new year etc..) we need to cut off on bills so my pc usage got blown away. On a side note,

Thank you! thank you! thank you! for all of those nice people who reviewed and stay tuned all this time! Just a few more reviews and we'll reach a hundred! That really boost up my motivation so if I get a good response (possibly 20 ?) by the end of the weekend, I'll definitely update by Monday and that's a promise!


	7. For chaos and harmony

-Welcome of Houseworks-

Disclaimer: oh come'on now, do I really look like someone who would own Ouran? T.T

A/N: Hah, bet you thought that I wouldn't keep my promise of updating this Monday huh? Well lucky you, I've got all the time in the world this weekend to work on this chapter. I hope that it could still reach your liking even though I didn't revise it again and again like I usually did on my past chapters. I've only re-read it twice so pardon me if you found any grammatical errors or mistakes.

Oh, before I forget, this chapter is inspired by watching furuba and I couldn't help but to add a scenario from that anime. I couldn't help it! It fits the characters or Haruhi and Kyouya really well!! 

So without further ado, welome to Kyouya's own personal hell.

—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—

Brushing off a speck of dust on the floor, Fujioka Haruhi briefly paused for a minute to examine her surroundings.

Even though it was only mid November, Ouran's winter break had already started a few days ago. She had rationally guessed that it's probably due to fact that the majority of students at her academy came to a wealthy family. Most likely they filed a request to extend the winter break possibly because a lot of them plans to spend their vacation abroad.

Anyhow, Haruhi was glad nonetheless. She now have more time for herself to enjoy things that she hardly ever do on school days and not to mention that the Host club doesn't have any sessions during breaks so she wouldn't see their faces till the next semester.

However, fate apparently wasn't siding with her for it somehow work its magic by binding the poor girl into matrimony to the vice president of the said club that seems to be the devil incarnate.

Haruhi sighed.

The day was supposed to passby real quickly without any problems. After all, now that have an _extra hand_ to help them minimized chores, things would go pretty swiftly more than before isn't it?

"I'd be lucky if that's the case…." Haruhi groaned mentally then reluctantly shifted her gaze to the sole person that somehow irked her to no end for the past couple of hours. Her eye twitched as she slowly approached the place that she asked him to clean.

"…What is he doing?" The brunette grumbled with irritation that steadily increased with each word.

Noticing her, Kyouya turned his dark eyes to the decidedly irritated-looking Haruhi.

"Kyouya-senpai…" Pointing at one of the windows outside, she concentrated really hard not to let another sigh escape her mouth. "What did I advise you to do when cleaning the windows?"

Kyouya blinked, apparently finding her questions to be obvious. "You simply suggested that I have to use this cleaning detergent when cleaning the windows." He stated in his casual monotone, holding a bottle of cleaning aid in his hand.

"That's right." Something in Haruhi's voice seems strained but Kyouya projected no sense of alarm.

"When I said that," She went on with her lips pressed together and eyes irritably narrowed. "I didn't meant for you to put a cleaning solution on 'every' frame that you clean!!"

Her annoyance grew to a higher degree upon seeing the almost empty bottle of cleaning detergent that she just recently bought. The washing aid was supposedly to last till the end of the month but thanks to a certain inconsiderate senpai of hers, Haruhi now have to add a new cleaning solution in her next grocery list.

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked Kyouya with a face full of misunderstanding.

The brunette gaped at the absurdity of his ignorance then hung her head in defeat. Why should she ever expect the shadow king to know how to conserve on simpler things? He probably has never worry about their budget being insufficient ever in his life. It's really a miracle how she manages to finance their monthly income to be adequate for three people when her father's salary is just about barely enough to let them eat three times a day.

"Senpai, why don't you do other task instead?" Sending another disgruntled look at Kyouya, she grabbed the virtually emptied bottle and couldn't help but to sigh again.

—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—

Kyouya's jaw seemed to drop slightly.

To simply put, she now assigned him to clean the living room.

Sounds easy enough?

Well, think again…

It doesn't take a genius to notice that Ootori Kyouya isn't that much clued-up when it comes to household chores.

Well for starters, he initially set out the task by moping the floor first.

Obviously a bad start.

How so?

Well, incase you're not that knowledgeable in the basic arts of houseworks, the methodical way is to first cleanup things above the floor such as tables, chairs, bookshelves and all other contrivances BEFORE scrubbing down the floor so that when you finally sweep the flooring, the dirt that came off from this appliances would also be swept away in one go.

Well, too bad for a certain raven-haired teen that he didn't know such fact because when he finally realized his mistake,

the floor was already spotless like a mirror.

"I screwed up pretty bad, didn't I?"

Haruhi agreed with a nod. "Yep…totally."

She had already perceived his slip-up beforehand but an inner voice within her mind simply told her to let him be and learn from his mistake so that he'll never repeat it again. Or perhaps it could just be her inner self, wanting payback for what he did earlier.

Anyway, it safe to say that Kyouya now had a higher respect for all of the servants and maids throughout the world.

Moreover, he also learnt today that cleaning is absolutely a royal pain in the ass.

"I must admit though, you did the floor pretty well." Haruhi honorably commented as she looked down at her silhouette on the floor.

"Too bad you have to do it all over again…"

Kyouya's eyes widened for a split second before it closed with almost an inaudible chain of curses emitting from his lips.

Haruhi couldn't help but to partially smile as she watched him grabbed a towel and set out his task once again. His face was full of pride and determination.

"Do your best…senpai." The brunette secretly whispered as she noiselessly leaves the room.

—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—

"Here, clean this for me will you?" Grabbing another piece of pantries on the cupboard, Haruhi carefully handed down the object to Kyouya for him to clean afterwards. After he accomplish the task of cleaning the living room for the second time around, the amber-eyed girl now asked him to clean the plates, cups and other sorts of utensils and surprisingly doing well…or so he thought.

At first, Kyouya thought that he was doing pretty well. Heck, even a five year old can wash plates so he assumed that it was a simple task. But when he noticed that Haruhi was eyeing him like a hawk, the shadow king absolutely knew that he somehow screwed up things yet again.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi started with a calm voice. She then grabbed a cloth that was hanging at the wall, dried her hand with it and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Geez, You sure are not that used on cleaning do you senpai?"

Due to her abrupt statement, one of Kyouya's brow rose in frustration. "And what makes you say that?"

Still, Haruhi didn't reply to his question but unexpectedly grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. Kyouya hissed at her as pain shot through his hand. Her eyes drifted down to the hand in her grasp and in one fluid motion, the brunette plunged his swollen hand into the icy cool water running from the faucet.

"See? Your hand is starting to swell because you've pressed it too often at the detergent." She modestly said in an all knowingly tone of words. "Why don't we swap places—you dry the dishes while I wash it up, is that okay?" Haruhi offered with a radiant smile.

"Sure, I don't mind." Was the curt reply that came from the onyx-clad as they swap places and soon end up in a coordinate sequence of washing and drying. The only noise you'll hear are the soft splatter of water that's loosely flowing down and the prompt clatter of dishes as an awkward silence embraced the two teenagers.

"So senpai, how's life being a commoner?" Haruhi ineptly started when the silence between them became so unbearable.

"Toublesome."

"….Ehhh."

"…."

"H-Have you gotten used into things around?"

"…Pretty much."

"…"

"……"

Haruhi lowered her head and sighed. She didn't know why but whenever she's with Kyouya, everything seems to…. confuse her. She didn't know how to act his presence. In fact, every conversation she remembered with the enigmatic teen mostly revolves solely around the host business, her debt and nothing more. They've never talked about friendly matters and the only time she remember asking him a personal question was when she got the opportunity to ask him about his family back at the mall.

And just like before, there seems to an invisible wall that's separating them once again.

Out of sheer boredom, Hauhi let's her mind wander and thinks of an analogy to describe each of the host club members just to alleviate her depressing thoughts.

The first on Haruhi's list was her easy-go-lucky club president, Suoh Tamaki.

Being with him feels like being lost in a patch of sunflowers. It felt like she's being embraced by a warn sunshine. He could be annoying at times, but once you get used to his radiance, the drama king could also be pretty enjoyable if he's not doting over her most of the time.

The next one in line are the Hiitachin twins. Haruhi deemed that spending time with Hikaru and Karou feels like….having a playful siamese kittens as a pet. She felt being a nanny of two newly born kittens that is very eager to venture into the world they have yet to discover. They could be daring and provocative especially with their _brotherly love_ but as you know them better, they could also be sweet and caring at times, though they didn't know how to express well especially Hikaru.

Following the twin was Haruhi's enigmatic sweet-loving senior, Hunny. Everything about this guy seemed to shout 'I'm freakin' cute!' whether if it his peculiar height or his over inflated obsession over sweets, Hunny-senpai is an enjoyable guy to be with for Haruhi. It feels like having a cute teddy bear that you could cuddle up on a stormy night to ease your troubles away.

The second to the last is Hunny-senpai's loyal friend, Mori. He's probably one of the most hardest person to put an analogy in Haruhi's opinion. Well, he doesn't talk very much and she doesn't have that much contact with the silent guy. Although, being with him feels like, having a big brother to watch your back.

And alas, the last on line is Haruhi's senior suddenly turned fiancé, Ootori Kyouya. The brunette didn't know where to begin. Kyouya's probably the most devious, secretive and manipulative person she ever have the pleasure of meeting. He constantly raised her debt but that's just probably his way of testing her. He pretends to act cold and indifferent towards the things that wouldn't benefit him but Haruhi knew better. Kyouya likes to act in clandestine probably due to his unusual upbringing.

However, he's also the type of guy that wouldn't just stand aside when something's gone wrong.

Like back on their vacation house where he pretended to grope her just to justify the beliefs of his best friend or when he helped the old lady at the mall not to be swindled. Kyouya acts as if he's an egotistical person but truthfully, he cares for others much more than himself even though he shows it in a secretive manner.

Haruhi's eyes suddenly widened and thought of the perfect analogy to describe the enigmatic shadow king when single cotton-like object across the window caught her attention.

"Ah, it's snowing." Haruhi said with interest, her eyes gleaming as it gaze thru the placid droplets as it slowly turned everything into a mass of white.

"Odd. It's only mid November, so why does it suddenly snow." Replied by the onyx-clad teen beside her, his eyes also following the trail of white outside. "If I remember it correctly, the weather report didn't say anything about snowing this day."

As tranquility engrossed the both of them, Kyouya took an initiative to look at her face as time seemingly stopped.

He remembers saying that she was a plain and ordinary woman, yet she's the only girl he knew that interests him the most.

He knew that she held a strong sense of justice within her, yet she doesn't know how to protect herself when danger arises.

He heard her constantly complaining about her debt never lessening, yet she had never actually asked him about the remaining balance she have yet to pay.

He saw her as a person who holds a firm resolve and determination, yet when thunder roars, she's like an innocent infant who desperately seeks for comfort.

He takes notice of her sharp criticisms and blunt comments, yet she also knew the right word to say when circumstances became so unbearable.

And as he stand next to her, watching her on the corners of his eyes, Kyouya couldn't help but to wonder what lies more to learn concerning his enigmatic russet-haired fiancé.

Haruhi's eye suddenly widened for an instant then curved her head to face him.

"Kyouya-senpai, do you know what the snow would become when it melts?"

Instantly, Kyouya's face fell as if he was mocked or something.

"Do you take me as some kind of idiot? Of course scientifically it would clearly turn into water." He said knowingly as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Wrong," Haruhi's smile lessened as she walked towards the direction of the window and gently opening it. Stretching out a hand while a snowflake fell down and slowly melts on her palm, she looked back at him and smiled.

"It'll become spring."

Kyouya couldn't say why, but the corners of his mouth curved upwards upon hearing her words.

"That's a rather interesting view…" He replied, apparently amused by the girl's weird insights. The female brunette too couldn't help but to chuckle, it's his favorite phrase after all.

"You know senpai, you really should lighten up a little." Haruhi said rather lightheartedly. She sat by the window cross-legged with her palm pressed along her chin. She didn't know why but she's in high spirits at the moment.

"I wish it'll snow really hard tonight."

Kyouya pushed his glasses upward, baffled by her words. "Why, do you like snow that much?"

The brunette slowly shook her head. "No, I just thought that if the snow would fall harder then more flower would bloom by the time spring came." Haruhi told him cheerfully as they both watch snowflakes unreservedly dance thru the wind.

"After all…" Turning her face to him, Haruhi was partly surprised by the semi-relaxed expression on the shadow king's face. She found herself unable to look away from his gaze.

"Spring needs the winter's snow for it to bloom beautifully."

Coincidentally, the first word on Haruhi's name also meant spring.

And indeed, when you really think about it, winter snow really do becomes spring. The trees and flowers can't possibly bloom in spring if the snow in winter didn't fall. Those two forces needed each other to yield the harmony of life.

Although, keep in mind that having too much snow could also harm spring.

"Were leaving." Said by a voice that seems to be void of any emotion. He wore an elegant black suit with a matching sunglass that completely covers his eyes. He rode an ominously dark Lamberdini that seems to stick out like a sore thumb on a commoner's residential area. The car was parked deceitfully two blocks away from Haruhi's condominium.

"May I ask why did you suddenly want to leave?" Asked by the guy whose gripping the steering wheel of the car. He too wore an elegant outfit but unlike the previous guy, he wears a hat to cover his face instead of a sunglass.

The man wearing who was wearing a sunglass puffed out a smoke out of his mouth. He brushed off a strand of black hair that's loosely hanging on his face and sneered at his companion's question.

"I really despise snow."

To be continued…

—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—

A/N: I've intended it to be a humorous but it somehow turned out rather fluffy. A huge thank you for all of those who have reviewed last chapter, it's really uplifting that you've like my story! Cookies for all of those people who would want to review:)

Ohh boy, the next chapter contains a lot of arguments and revelations and possibly a visit from a certain blond and his entourage, what would the two do? Keep in tuned!


	8. For uncertainty or happiness

Wow, I'm on a roll for the past couple of weeks. I originally panned to post this chapter next week but I got this inclination that I shouldn't make you'all wait.

Disclaimer: T.T take a good guess, I'm one-hundred percent sure that you'll guess it correctly…

—I—I—I—I—

It was getting late and Kyouya's getting impatient as seconds passed by. It was hours ago since Haruhi had left to buy groceries for diner. Not that he really gives a damn or anything, it was only past nine in the evening after all. It was only after all, the time in which lecherous perverts and malevolent individuals appear and take advantage of young innocent girl's who's alone in the night!

Kyouya abruptly stand up, he can't take it anymore. If that foolish girl who has no concern over time didn't turn up for the next minute or so, then she left him no choice but to go out there, and drag her back himself. Kyouya knew he should've insisted on helping her buying groceries but Haruhi remains stubborn and told him that can handle it alone.

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose. 'What's taking that girl too long?'

Flipping his phone open, he called up Haruhi's cell number but the only response he received was an automated voice telling him that the cellphone was either turned off or out of reach.

The shadow king sighed, a poor attempt to calm his nerves. There was probably a lot or reasons as to why he cannot contact the girl. Maybe her batteries died out or perhaps her phone's broken. Its not like she was gagged tied by some hoodlums so she cannot pick up the call right? right!?!?

Though that situation would relatively still be a probability. Heck, knowing Haruhi, she probably sticks her nose on someone else being robbed and took that person's place.

Kyouya snapped out from his reverie when the voice of Fujioka Ryoji reached his ears.

"Kyouya-kun, you shouldn't worry too much!" Said by the cross-dressing inhabitant across the room.

"Me? Worried?" Kyouya sneered as he impelled his glasses upwards. "Now Ranka-san, what impression did you perceived that I'm concerned about your daughter's wellbeing?"

The red-haired wine dealer only chuckled in response as he rested his head on top of his hand. "Now now, you don't have to be so angry, I just assumed that you're worried since you've been nibbling your thumb's nail for quite awhile now."

His eyes darted up upon hearing Ranka-san's words. He must've been doing that without thinking.

"No, I'm just merely—hungry that's all." Kyouya lied, much more to himself than to the one listening to him. He wouldn't ever in his life admit that he's worried. In any case, it was a sign of weakness based on his father's principle.

"I'm just going out to get some fresh air." The onyx-clad teen was about to open the door when,

Wham!

It suddenly burst open, hitting him pointblank on the face.

"Ouch…"

"Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi breathed. The girl immediately dropped the groceries and kneeled down check up on him.

"Haruhi! What took you so long! Kyouya-kun here is worried sick about you," Jested by Ranka with a wink.

"Ehh? Really?" She stood, grabbed an icepack and placed it on the throbbing bump on the shadow king's face.

Kyouya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't matter, so how about you start dinner cause I'm practically starving already."

—I—I—I—I—

Thirty minutes had easily passed by and their supper was already prepared. It was simply composed of a sufficient amount of rice, a couple of Sashimi, Tsukemono (pickled vegetables) and a bowl of steaming Miso soup.

Just your average, Japanese commoners table settings.

A setting in which concerned Kyouya a little.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "Is…is this only the food all commoners have to eat for dinner?" He respectfully asked in order not to offend anyone.

Haruhi nodded. "Yep, and you better be quick senpai or there would be nothing left for you." Lightheartedly warned by the brunette as she scoop a serving of rice. "Supper would most likely become like a battlefield especially if Otousan is hungry."

"But," Kyouya paused as he look how Ranka eat—no, that would be an understatement, devour would be the proper word to use on how the way he consumed his first serving in just a matter of seconds.

"Wouldn't this supply of food be sufficient for all of us—no offence, but it's a little… insufficient for three people." Kyouya inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Haruhi idly replied as she placed another mouthful of food on her mouth. "To tell you the truth, this amount is already three times the size of our usual dinner."

"Is that so?" Kyouya lifted up his chopsticks and was about to get a servings of Sashimi but Ranka beaten him to a punch and got the last piece of fish.

Haruhi noticed this and replied, "See? I told you, you must be quick" She then picked up her last piece of Sashimi and offered it to Kyouya. "You can have mine if you want."

"No, its okay, I'll have Tsukemono—" Kyouya was about to grab the last piece of pickled vegetables but the ever so swiftly hands of Fujioka Ranka got it again before Kyouya could even touched it. The raven clad teenage sweatdropped, unsure if whether he can eat a proper amount of super for that day.

"There goes the last servings of Tsukemono, oh well, I think Miso soup will do just fine…"

And this time, he makes sure that he got it first.

—I—I—I—I—

Kyouya stared at the night blue sky as he relaxingly leaned at railings outside the Fujioka's apartment. The stars that night shone brightly together with the crescent moon high above the midnight skies. It was an entirely a new experience for him—being around with only commoners to talk to that is.

"Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing out here?" Asked by a certain brunette as she comes out from entrance of the apartment. By the looks of her, Kyouya assumed that she'd just finished taking a shower. The sent of her shampoo lingers strongly in the air plus, the towel that she was draped on her hair was a dead give away.

The second-year student partly turned his head to looked at her. Haruhi, wasn't certain but when she looked at his eyes, there was this deep sorrow and desolation hidden at the spectacles of his eyes.

"I'm just thinking about things."

"Things like what?" Haruhi inquired as she joined him stargazing.

Kyouya gave no response to her question. He just inclined his elbows into the railings as he takes off his glasses. He carefully cleaned its lens using a handkerchief from his pockets.

"Do commoners supper always ends up like that?" He eventually asked from out of the blue.

She quickly turned her head upon hearing his sudden question. "What do you mean by, 'always ends up like that' senpai?"

A soft sigh came out from his lips as he looked down on his eyeglasses. "What I'm trying to say is, does your dinner always tends to be—talkative, blissful and…unsophisticated at all time?"

"Well…" Haruhi raised her head to look at the person beside her who had a questioning look in his eyes. "When nothing bad has happened, I suppose it is. Why'd you ask anyway?"

"…No apparent reason." He subsequently replied, still hasn't wearing his elegant glasses.

Haruhi sighed and studied her hands. She for one, knew that it was his way of dropping a topic off but somehow, in a weird sense, she wanted to know more. The brunette knew that something's bothering him—He never openly ask about things like that on a normal basis after all.

Haruhi vaguely whipped her body around to face him, her left hand resting impeccably on her waist. "Kyouya-senpai, I know that's something's bothering you, come'on my ear's there for a reason."

"Oh?" He replied, leaning his chin on the palm of his left hand while his right holds his glasses. "How can you be sure?"

"You wouldn't openly ask such questions plus you have a habit of touching your glasses whenever you're thinking something." Haruhi stated matter-of-factly, making the shadow king slightly amused.

"And where did you get this assumptions?" He tested as his gaze intensified up a notch.

"Were both on the same club if you forgot."

"Oh so you're watching me then?" Said by the dark-haired teenager as his bangs dances gracefully along with the night breeze. "I'm quite flattered."

"Yes! I mean, no. what I'm trying to say is…." Then realization hit her—hard. "You're trying to change the subject are you?" Haruhi asked with narrowed eyes.

Kyouya then puts his glasses back at its original location. His voice became serious and he had this faraway look in his eyes.

"Six point four meters in diameter and one hundred thirteen millimeters wide."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's the biangular specifications of our dining table back at the main house. It's also quite extravagant with its silver lining and gemstone decorations from its sides and would definitely cost a fortune."

"So what about it?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Its quite a piece of furniture that's for sure. However, whenever we got the chance to used it, we rarely talk nor stir up any conversation amongst each another." He answered in a low voice. "Silence must be ensued at all times and manners are showed with the proper use of dining utensils and silverwares."

"Ehhh… do you really have to do that every time you eat?" Haruhi's eyes slightly widened as he pushed his glasses back to its original place. He looks better without it, the girl mentally thought.

"I think I'd rather eat in a standard table where you can gobble up everything with just a pair of chopsticks and talk freely rather than dine at some luxurious high-class gourmet table where you're mostly never allowed to talk and silverwares are as much more numerous than your own fingers." Haruhi replied with bluntness dripping from her every word.

Kyouya stared at her for a second then released a soft chuckle. It was so like her to give such kind of respone.

'_Typical Haruhi… preferring contentment over luxury_.'

It makes him thought for a second.

The raven-haired student studied the brunette as her eyes wandered aimlessly along the nocturnal scenery. Her eyes were filled with peace and calmness. She holds an air of honesty and candor in which gravely contradicts his own devious personality.

She's candid while he's secretive.

She's a very approachable person while he wears a demeanor that can make you assumed that he's somekind of an elitist.

She's a VERY economical person while he for one, is not.

She was raised in a commoners' community while he's brought up in a world of luxury and elegance.

The list goes on and on but the point is, they have a lot of differences. Heck, even their height grievously contradicts the other.

Haruhi took a sideway glance and noticed him staring at her.

"Kyouya-senpai, if you're thinking that we have a lot of difference, then that's where you're sadly mistaken…" The brunette suddenly said whist turning her fully towards him with an all knowingly smile curved from her lips.

It makes Kyouya seem breathless for just a second. Or was it half a second? Anyway, the point is, he was caught off guard and I must say…

"What makes you think that's what I'm thinking right now?" Kyouya questioned, partly startled that she have read his mind like he did one time at the shopping mall.

Haruhi posed into her thinking stance, putting a finger on her delicate cheeks. "I think—no, that's not the proper word for it. Hmmm, how do I say this, I think—well, no, that's not quite it also…what's the proper word for it again?"

"Knowing you, it's going to be something apparently blunt, isn't it?"

"Ah!" Said Haruhi, not even hearing a single word he said. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling like the stars above as she proudly states,

"Lets just call it a hunch…"

Kyouya looked Haruhi straight into the eyes and unbelievably said, "A…hunch, you say?"

"Yes," She nodded. "Like a women's intuition or gut feeling…"

the shadow king managed to breathe out a fair chuckle. "Quite surprising. I've frankly thought that you're gonna explain about the measures of the human mind to perform ESP in an intellectual basis…"

Haruhi arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, guess my assumption was wrong," He replied, casually shrugging off his shoulders. "And as for your—hunch, you're correct. I've been thinking about the difference between you and me that is, and I must say, I've thought of quite a lot actually."

"Hmmm…" She mused, contemplating for a moment. "Well, if you ask me, I think we have a lot more in common than difference Kyouya-senpai."

"Oh?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Please do explain."

Haruhi smile a little.

"Well, first of all, both of us had a pair of hands, arms and feet. We also had eyes, nose, mouth and other essential organs in which enables us to live in this world." Haruhi replied sagaciously.

Kyouya sighed. "Pardon me but, that's merely stating the obvious Haruhi," He replied as his face fell into a frown. "Care to elaborate?"

Haruhi gesticulated a finger in mid air. "Well, my point is, both of us are humans. Every human being have the ability to adapt into any circumstances that may occur on their lives. All living thing has a latent talent to adjust in their surroundings even at such a young age. For example, there's a theory where all living being came from a single organism and over millions and millions of years of evolution, these microorganisms learned to adapt into their earthly surroundings. Some of them learned to go ashore and started to grow hands and legs and for those who are left in the water started to develop fins and gills in order to survive. Like those animals, we humans also have the same kind of instincts right?" The brunette explained in an intellectual manner just like a physics professor on college.

"Instinct?"

Haruhi nodded, glad that he caught on easily. "Yes, these instinct enables us to adapt and familiarize ourselves into the ever changing environment around us." She stopped for a second to get some air.

"So no matter how much our divergence may be, if we can adapt into each other's own differences and learn how to accept it, then it doesn't matter anymore if we have a lot of different or similarities isn't it?" She stated rather than ask, her lips curled into a smile.

"Hm," Kyouya murmured. "Point taken. That's a rather interesting point of view—though somewhat surprising for a commoner to have such a keen logistics concerning life." He planned to smirk but it somehow turned into a lopsided smile.

"You never ceased to amuse me Haruhi."

"Thanks…I think." Haruhi replied, finally breaking their eye contact. She was about to go back to the apartment but an afterthought seems to crept up in her mind that makes her halt in her tracks. Her head was slightly twist, while giving the shadow king a sideway glance.

"Remember Kyouya-senpai, our own differences are the essential key that help us create our own individuality in which make us unique from everyone else in this world."

"You had a way with words Haruhi," Remarked by the raven-haired guy, striding towards the standing brunette. "It seems to me that you've chosen the correct carrier to pursue."

"Well how about we just drop the topic off and just go to bed? Its past bedtime already." Haruhi idly stated, holding the knob of the door. The brunette was about to enter their quarters but somehow stopped when a single thought penetrated her mind.

Her eyes widened.

"By the way Kyouya-senpai…" She slowly started, clearly tensed about asking the question.

"Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow at the sudden quiver in her voice. "What is it?"

Haruhi gulped.

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

To be continued.

—I—I—I—I—

Ok, I know that you guys were expecting the other host club members on this chapter. Sorry it didn't happen, I'm still revising that chapter and putting on the finishing touches. But expect it to be released after the next chapter or so.

Anyway, once again thank you for all of those who have reviewed. The more the reviews are, the faster my updates gonna be that's for sure!


End file.
